The present invention relates to tracing a series of manufacturing processes for quality control or other purposes.
A known tracing system collects various kinds of information concerning resources, materials, parts and assemblies used to manufacture a product. This information is used for quality control and quality assurance of each product. IBM Japan, “Traceability System” (online), Internet URL: http://www-6.ibm.com/jp/solutions/wireless/solution/wiress_trac ing.html> (Searched on May 17, 2004) discloses such a known tracing system.
US Published Patent Application U.S. 2003/0158769 A1 discloses a method of managing a supply chain by a computer system. There is a step in the input phase of treating various objects to be managed as management objects and setting lots for these, a step of assigning ID management data to each of the plurality of lots, and a step of preparing part charts or process charts. The method includes, at the output phase, a step of creating correspondence data and making allocations between two lots with linkage among the plurality of lots, and a step of changing the relationship of the allocations based on a plurality of correspondence data relating to two lots in the plurality of lots when a change occurs in a received order.
An object of the present invention is to provide a versatile, flexible and comprehensive tracing technique for a manufacturing or other process.